Indirectas
by Umeki-Nara
Summary: A Kowalski hay que hablarle claro; qué si no, no capta el mensaje. Eso es algo que Cabo debe tener en cuenta. Advertencia: Slash (relación chicoxchico) Si no te gusta, abstente de leer.


_**Indirectas**_

_**Disclaimer: Los Pingüinos de Madagascar y todos sus personajes no me pertenecen. Éstos son propiedad de Dreamworks y sus respectivos creadores. Yo escribo sin ánimo de lucro, sólo por diversión.**_

_**Advertencias: Slash (relación chicoxchico). Si no te gusta, por favor abstente de leer.**_

_**¡Espero les guste! **_

* * *

Conectó el cable rojo y el cable a la máquina. La encendió esta se iluminó. Una sonrisa adornó su pico.

-¡Funciona! -vociferó levantando sus aletas al cielo. Las luces de la máquina siguieron parpadeando vigorosamente, cómo si alabaran su éxito. Fue entonces que escuchó a alguien dando golpecitos a la puerta de su laboratorio.

-¡Lean el letrero! -vociferó molesto. Se acercó a la puerta, para ahuyentar inmediatamente al invitado indeseado. Su corazón se detuvo cuando Cabo apareció abriendo la puerta, asomándose tímidamente.

-Kowalski, quería preguntarte sí... -pero cualquier cosa que tuviera el pequeño para decir fue brutalmente interrumpida. El teniente del equipo había corrido hacía la entrada de su laboratorio y le cerró la puerta en el pico.

-¡L-Lo siento, Cabo! ¡Estoy trabajando con sustancias tóxicas! ¡Espera un momento! -colocó el seguro a la puerta para asegurarse de que el pingüino más joven no pudiera tener acceso a la habitación.

Corrió y cubrió su la máquina con una manta vieja, olvidando apagarla. Y se apresuró a regresar hacia la puerta. Quitó el seguro y abrió. Lo primero que vio, mientras regulaba su respiración por la carrera que hizo de ida y vuelta, fue a Cabo sobándose el pico adolorido.

-¿Está todo bien, Kowalski? Pareces muy alterado.

-¡Todo está bien, Cabo! -sonrió nerviosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca. El menor lo miró con sospecha, pero al ver que él parecía querer desviar la atención, así lo dejó. -En fin, ¿querías hablarme de algo?

Cuando recordó el por qué había interrumpido cualquiera que fuera la actividad del genio, el menor se sonrojó. Asintió mientras sonreía tiernamente.

-Eh, sí. Sí. Yo... me preguntaba, Kowalski sí... ¿me enseñarías a... -titubeó.- leer?

Kowalski parpadeó confundido ante la sonrisa adorable del más joven.

-Yo no sé leer, Cabo.

El aludido se dio un aletazo mental. ¡Había olvidado que ninguno en el escuadrón pingüino sabía leer! Suspiró mientras sus aletas se juntaban entre sí, nerviosamente.

-Entonces... ¿me enseñas a escribir? ¡Tú sabes escribir! -volvió a sonreír, ilusionado.

El teniente se rascó el pico. Negó efusivamente. ¡Le gustaría pasar tiempo con el pequeño, pero tenía todavía que terminar el regalo que le daría de cumpleaños! A punto estuvo de decir una excusa, cuando se escuchó que algo caía estrepitosamente dentro de su laboratorio.

Hizo gesto de dolor, imaginando el desastre adentro. ¡Demonios! ¡Tenía que fallar justo en ése momento!

Cabo olvidó el rechazo de Kowalski y miró con curiosidad la puerta de su laboratorio.

-¿Seguro que está todo bien, Kowalski? ¿No necesitas ayuda en nada?

-¡P-Por supuesto qué no! -exclamó sonriendo exageradamente. -Y... bueno, no sé si el hacer garabatos sin sentido en la libreta sea escribir. Más bien dibujo, Cabo. Lo sabes.

El menor se desesperó. ¡Deseaba pasar tiempo con él, en lo que fuera! Estaba a nada de empezar a arrancarse las plumas por la frustración. Entonces, se le ocurrió una mejor idea. Algo a lo que el teniente jamás se negaría si requería lucir su intelecto superior.

-¿Me enseñas Física Cuántica?

Se felicitó a sí mismo cuando vio la sonrisa emocionada y orgullosa del más alto. Kowalski asintió efusivamente.

-¡Permíteme un momento!

Ingresó de nueva cuenta en su laboratorio, excitado. ¡Era su oportunidad! Podría inculcar al más pequeño del equipo algo de ciencia, para tener más adelante temas de conversación. ¡Sí que sí! Y además, le daría tiempo de arreglar el estropajo de regalo que yacía en el suelo.

Tomó un libro y regresó con Cabo, el cual parecía igual de contento que él.

-Aquí tienes, Cabo. -le entregó un libro muy grueso. Cuando él lo recibió, casi se da de bruces contra el suelo por lo pesado que era. - Espero que lo disfrutes mucho.

La sonrisa del más joven se borró. Su incredulidad se reflejó en su rostro, pero Kowalski seguía igual.

-Yo... creí que... -carraspeó.- Ya sabes, el cuartel está vacío. Skipper y Rico no vendrán si no hasta más tarde.

El teniente asintió.

-¡Tienes razón! Es una gran oportunidad. -palmeó la cabeza de Cabo.- Así podrás estudiar con tranquilidad.

Boquiabierto y decepcionado, el pequeño retrocedió.

¿Es qué acaso tenía que decirle directamente que quería pasar el día con él? ¡Kowalski de verdad que no sabía captar los mensajes del menor!

Para ser muy inteligente, las indirectas no servían con él.

Tal vez, con la ayuda de Skipper podría hacerlo abrir los ojos.

* * *

_**¡Y eso es todo! Sí, sí. La cosa se me ocurrió de repente. Y dejo el final abierto c: ¡Espero les haya gustado! Yo me divertí escribiéndolo, la verdad.**_

_**Este fic es un regalo para *****, a quién le digo Cucho :v ¡Espero te haya gustado! **_

_**Si te gustó, deja un rw. Si no te gustó, deja un rw.**_

_**¡Saludos!**_


End file.
